


that one Tumblr prompt

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Tumblr I guess, legit none
Genre: hope y'all like it, shitpost, this was transferred from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: shitpost. or, to your surprise, the SWAT team breaks down your door, rushes inside, and surrounds you. only, their backs are towards you and their guns are trained on the doors and windows. the closest one whispers "here they come"





	that one Tumblr prompt

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr, @aclayleopard

It was a surprise when you heard sounding on the door at 7:00 in the morning on a Tuesday. You ignored it, thinking it was a telemarketer or someone who wants to go running. The pounding became more insistent, and you reluctantly rolled out of bed. Casting a forlorn look at your soft mattress, you exited your room and made your way to the front door. The person who was pounding on it was getting impatient, as they have started to kick and hit the door with a force you thought would drive it off its hinges. 

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” You yelled at the door. There seemed to be a big commotion outside, so you creaked the door open a little to see a large mass of people. You opened it a little wider to find that the SWAT team was at your door, looking very frantic. The person at the front of the pack noticed the door opening, and flung it open, hitting you in the face and breaking the door. 

In your dazed state, you heard the sounds of feet pounding their way into the small house, and the clank and rattle of the guns as the SWAT team pulled them off their shoulders and loaded and reloaded them. You felt someone pushed you into the tangle of guns, ammo, and people, and you looked around. 

They had their backs at you, guns trained on the doors and windows. The closest one towards you noticed your confusion and whispered, “They are coming.”

“Who?” You ask, “Who is coming?”

“See for yourself.” They pointed out one of the windows, and there was a mass of gigantic mutant gummy bears, hellbent on destroying anything in their path.

**Author's Note:**

> im a little shit that copy pasted this from my Tumblr


End file.
